Save Me
by plunger02
Summary: Previously called The Accident. Bumblebee and Sam get into a terrible accident on the freeway. Will Sam survive from his injuries? Will Bee be the same? First fic so please critic but not rudely Rated T but may go up due to language andor scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Transformers. **_

**Authors Note: Take it easy on me fellas, this is my first Transformers fic and I know for a fact that I will get things wrong. If I do get things wrong, please tell me instead of torturing me with offensive reviews. **

**Okay peeps lookie here 'these mean thinking' and **_**italics **_**are used for radio/autobot connection communication.**

**Authors Note 2: This idea came to me when my dad and I were driving around doing errands, so I hope you enjoy.**

0000000000

**(Sam)**

Ring...Ring...

I shoved my head under my pillow, trying to block out the noise coming from the kitchen downstairs.

Ring...Ring...

I grabbed the blankets that made there way down to my knees, due to tossing and turning during the night, and shoved them over my head. Which was still currently under my pillow.

'Just ignore it, parents are always up before me, they will get it eventually...hopefully.' I thought to myself.

Ring...Ring...

'Any moment now...'

Silence

I gave a long tired sigh when I heard the phone stop. I once again relaxed into my mattress and gladly accepted the feeling of sleep wash over me. I shifted just a little bit, trying to bury myself deeper into my comfortable bed. The phone didn't come back to life, which I was greatly appreciated for.

Ring...Ring...

I forcefully threw the blankets off and my pillow went flying off my head as I got up. I glanced at my clock before I reached for the door.

9:30 am

I groaned to myself. I opened my door and started down the stairs in nothing by a plain dark green t-shirt, blue boxers and my socks. I headed into the kitchen where the current disturbance was kept. I glanced into the family room as I passed by, expecting to see my parents but I was met with an empty room. It looked the same as last night, usually I would see my father at the t.v. watching the morning news, and my mother would be up making breakfast or starting on the house chores. The kitchen itself looked the same as last night. Dirty dishes where still in the sink from last nights dinner, which some were covered from home made maccaroni and cheese. The kitchen was always cleaned up when I got up in the morning, but of course that was always around noon on a Saturday.

Ring...Ring...

I picked up the phone and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Sammy?" A women's voice came over the other end. I blinked in confusion.

"Mom?"

"Sammy dear, I'm glad that you're awake at this time." I continued to blink, now I was completely confused.

"Uh...mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh, your father and I left early this morning to start on our Christmas shopping. You know, just wanted to get to the Christmas goodies before anybody else does." My mom laughed on the other end. I glanced back at the clock, this time it was nine-oh-five...in the morning...on a Saturday. "I wanted to wake you up and ask if you wished to come but your father said to not disturb you."

"Yeah, tell dad I said thank you." I said over the phone, my voice was a little more expressive than what I thought it would be.

"Oh Sammy stop that, what's the matter dear? And don't say 'nothing' like you always do, I'm your mother I know when something is wrong with my child."

"Well, since I'm not allowed to say 'nothing' I don't know what to tell ya mom. Considering the fact that it is now...nine-oh-seven on a Saturday morning might make anybody who is used to sleeping in until noon on this particular day might make anybody a little cranky."

"Oh Sammy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I heard my fathers voice on the other end of the line. "Will you just tell him why we called and have him come down here and pick us up?"

"Sammy?"

I sighed, it's not like I left. "Yes mom?"

"The main reason why I called is because your father and I have gotten ourselves into a bit of a pickle."

"Great set of words there mom."

"Yeah I thought so too, you know I've always wanted to use that line but I never really had the opening to use it until now." My mother laughed.

"Judy!"

"What? Oh right, Sammy?"

I sighed once again. "Yes mom, I am still here."

"You know your fathers car?"

"You mean the 1963 Austin Healey that sits out in our front driveway all the time when not in use? No mom, I have no clue what car you're talking about."

"Yes that one, well...when your father and I came out of the store...the steering wheel was gone." I was silent for a moment, pondering over the new information that I had just received from my mother. I wondered if that's how the Autobots felt, when they just received a bizarre comment or something else that didn't make sense from us confusing humans. The only downfall for me is that I do not have access to the World Wide Web and can have the answer in less than a heartbeat. So I asked the question all fleshlings would use when confused.

"What?"

"The steering wheel to the car, it's gone."

"It was stolen."

"You father said it was stolen."

"Wh-why would anybody just want a steering wheel? I said through the phone as I headed back up to my room to get changed. "Why not just take the whole car?"

"Oh please Sammy don't give anybody ideas."

"There's nobody here!" I said loudly while looking around, proving to myself that there was indeed, nobody in the house but myself.

"Oh I don't know Sammy, people are weird."

"Yes, they are." I said while rolling my eyes. "Okay I'm getting dressed now, are you and dad at the mall?"

"Yes, your father is talking to the officers now. How long do you think it will take for you to get here?"

"Well...if I drive, forty-five minutes. If Bee drives probably no more than ten minutes." I heard my mother give a sigh over the phone at the mention of my Autobot friend. The introductions to the destroyers of the backyard came quite a shock, but actually they took it well after a few days.

"Sam you know how I feel when you let lady-bug drives."

"Bumblebee mom."

"Bumblebee I'm sorry same thing they're both insects."

"He's an Autobot mom."

"That's not the point here Sammy, it's just that I'm afraid that the two of you will get into an accident and get seriously hurt. That car drives pretty irrationally if you ask me even if it is a super advanced robot from Japan."

"It's Cybertron mom."

"Same thing."

"Bee is one of the safest drives I know." 'At high speeds' I thought to myself. "He would never hurt me nor would any of the other Autobots. You don't need to keep worrying, learn to trust the Bee. He trust you and dad."

"Yes well that is very kind of him. But still I am your mother and I have my maternal instincts that will never turn off."

"Oh lord please help me." I said while rubbing my face.

"Oh Sammy stop that, I'm serious. What was that one who ran into that power line a few months ago? What's his name...screwdriver?"

"His name's Ratchet."

"Oh same thing they're both tools. You know he could have caused a very serious accident, he could have landed on the neighbors house or worse."

"I agree with you mom, but it was their first time here on Earth. We all were in a bit of a rush, and to an Autobot a power line is probably as big as a hair to them." I said this while trying to put on a pair of pants. The ones from yesterday to be exact.

"Sammy I have to go assist your father, he has...the look."

"Oh no, is he confused? Is he about to blow a gasket?"

"I am assuming so, tell Bug to drive safely."

I shook my head slightly, why bother correcting her if she doesn't get it the first hundred times. "Oh mom, one question before you go?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"What time did the mall open today?"

"Five, the first day they bring in Christmas objects they open early. But only for today."

"Oh...what time did you get there?"

"Four-thirty, wanted to be the first to get the goodies. Took a while for your father to get up though."

"Yeah tell him I said thank you from the bottom of my heart and I love him to death. And that I will try extra, extra hard from now on to get home on time and to do my chores on time and I will even wash his car...when you get it home."

"What about me?"

"No, you were going to wake me up early." I said playfully with my mother.

"Oh come on Sammy."

"Fine, I love you too mom."

"Aww, love you too sweety. I will see you in a bit then, please be careful today."

"Like always, bye mom."

"Bye Sammy."

I pressed the 'talk' button once more and the phone when silent. I placed it on my dresser and proceeded to look for a clean decent shirt from the floor. I picked up a plain red short sleeve and placed it over my head. I tied my shoes to my feet and headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen counter and headed to the back door leading to the back yard. Bumblebee was allowed to stay in the back yard and stretch if needed, but wasn't allowed to stand up. The trees we planted around the fence weren't tall enough yet. I expected to find Bee either in car mode, since he is always up before me and ready to take me to the destination I or my parents wish for me to go to. Or casually sitting in the middle of the back yard with his legs stretched out in front of him and with his hands behind him holding himself up. The sight that was brought to my eyes as I stepped out of the house made me stop in my tracks, and I dropped my banana.

Without any further thought, I dashed back into the house and went straight for the living room. I came to a sliding halt on my knees in front of a box we kept up against the wall. I opened the lid and scrambled through what seemed like mountains and mountains of junk, until I came upon what I was looking for.

A camera.

I quickly turned it on and headed back to the backyard. A little more quietly now, hoping to not disturb what made my day in my backyard. I opened the door and looked around the corner. A smile was placed on my face to see the victim had not been disturbed and remained in the position I previously saw it in.

I tried to hold back the laughter that escaped my mouth, this was too good. I brought the camera up to my face and I peered into the lense. The camera focused on it's own, giving a small green light at the bottom of the screen signaling it was ready to capture a picture. I pressed the button and heard the camera take the image. To my great amusement, the object did not move. I gave an excited dance in place, quite enjoying myself at the fun I was having. I walked over to a different position to get a different photo.

"Oh I can't wait to share these with the others." I said to myself as I clicked the button on the camera once again. Who knew an Autobot would recharge on their stomach. This now gave me my answer to the question I was pondering over, but was either too tired to find out for myself, or just forgot all together. Did Autobots move around while in recharge? And the answer was...yes, they did. I have proof.

I looked at Bumblebee for a moment, taking in this new position. This said new position was to recharge on ones stomach, with right arm out, left arm above head, right leg bent and left leg stretched out as possible. Oh the joy of having a super advanced robot in your back yard. My once roomy, spacious, green grassed area, now seemed like it was no bigger than a kiddie pool. I knew time was short and that I couldn't keep my parents waiting for long, so I had to wake up the sleeping Autobot.

"Bee?" I said from where I was standing. I've never actually caught Bumblebee recharging before, he's always awake when I come out to greet him.

His foot moved slightly, but that's all I got out to prove he wasn't dead.

"I have an Autobot fast asleep in my back yard, who also twitches. I feel so safe right now." I said to myself while still watching the sleeping Bee.

"Hey Bee come on, get up!" I said louder this time.

Nothing.

I sighed again, 'why me?' I though to myself.

"Bee, my parents are stuck at the mall we need to go pick them up. Dad's car got broken into and the steering wheel is gone."

I watched as Bee moved more this time, but instead of getting up. He shifted over, leaving me with my mouth hanging open in disbelief. He turned over to his right side so his back was facing me. I looked at the doors that made his so called 'Bee wings' as Mikaela and I would call them. I looked down at my foot, and picked up a small stone and threw it.

I heard a 'thunk' before the Autobot jerked up and looked around, his optics soon came to rest on me as I stared up at him. He brought his hand up and gave me a small sheepish wave. I waved back.

"Good morning Bee, have a nice sleep?" The Autobot shook his head, giving the signal of a 'yes' that he learned here on Earth.

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah, and don't it feel good?_

I laughed at Bees choice of song. "Well at least you got some decent sleep, come on we have to go pick up my parents at the mall." He tilted his head a bit, showing he was confused.

_Where are we runnin' now?_

"Someone decided it was funny to steal the steering wheel off of my dads car." I watched Bee get up, resting on his knees since he couldn't fully stand up. He nodded his head and transformed back into the Chevy Camaro and opened the driver seat door waiting for me to get in. I walked over and sat down in the seat, I pulled the seat belt over me as Bee closed the door and the engine roared to life. Out of habit I placed my hands on the steering wheel even if Bee was driving. A few times I have forgotten and received quite a few strange and scared expressions from other drivers and pedestrians.

"Ready to go Bee?"

_I like to move it move it, you like to MOVE IT!_

With that said, Bee pulled out from behind the house and we made our way to the freeway which would lead us to the mall.

**Okay guys what did you think for a first Transformers fic? I think it's an okay start. But only time and reviews will tell how well this is going. So, if you would pretty please press the review button that would make my day. The more reviews the faster I can get the next one up for all of your enjoyment.**

**Songs: "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. "Where are we Runnin'?" by Lenny Kravitz. "I like to Move It" by Sacha Baron Cohen from the Madagascar Soundtrack  
**

**One more thing, yes or no if you wish for Jazz? I personally do not care but I know a lot of you out there are upset with the death of Jazz. So just tell me in advance :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I must say I am very please with the reviews this story has made :) That was my first time doing a first person point of view so I was very nervous if I got it down alright. Well, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long, here's the next addition so enjoy.**

**Once again: **_these mean radio/communication links from Autobot to Autobot _and brand new _**these mean talking threw the Cyberton language.**__** Or...Cybertonian...however you say it**_

0000000000

Bumblebee turned on his right blinker and merged over. The entrance to the freeway was fifteen miles ahead of them. Bee accelerated and passed the cars in front of him, weaving in and out of traffic.

"Bee watch your speed. I don't want to get pulled over again because you were having too much fun." Sam said from inside the cab.

'_You got a fast car. And I got a plan to get us out of here'_

"No, if you don't watch your speed then I'm taking over. I'll make Ratchet turn you into a regular talking, radio using car how about that?" Sam said. A few clicks and whistles came from the radio, the car bounced a few times on it's hydraulics before it went silent.

"Bee don't start throwing a fit with me. When I say no, I mean no. I swear it's like I'm talking to a five year old. And don't bounce while in motion, it's scary." Sam said while he loosened his grip on the wheel.

'_The bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain. The bear went over the mountain, to see what he could see. And all that he could see, and all that he could see-_'

"Bee! You know I despise that song with a passion! I forbid you to play any children songs!" Sam yelled.

'_I'm only three and a half years old (giggle)' _A random comment from a t.v. show came through the radio.

"Okay, fine if I take it back will you stop playing those ridiculous songs?" Sam said while rubbing a hand over his face. The car bounced on it's hydraulics again.

"Don't do that! I should have requested Ratchet as my guardian, at least I know he won't try and kill anybody." A depressed, long whistle came from the radio and then it went silent. Sam didn't reply back, Bee was going to get the silent treatment whether he like it or not.

'_Lonely i'm so lonely, I have nobody, to call my owwnnn. I'm so lonely, i'm Mr. Lonely'_

Sam rolled his eyes. His car was so immature, how did Optimus and the others deal with him? Actually, how could they stop themselves from going crazy? That was the question at hand, if it was ever so possible to be even more amazed with the Autobots, Sam's amazement and wonder just went up by one hundred notches. He wondered if they had day-care centers on Cybertron like they did here on Earth. If Bee was like this at his age, he wondered what he was like when he was a child. Or a sparkling as they would call them. He would have to ask the others when they saw them, who went crazy first? Probably Ironhide, it would give a good reason why he's so grumpy and impatient all the time.

Sam looked down into the passenger seat and smiled to himself while looking at the camera. Oh yes, he would get revenge on his little Autobot friend. Nothing will help the little bot now...nothing. Unless he found a way to hack into the camera and erase the photos. With that though, Sam picked up the camera and turned it on. He went to the menu and selected the 'view photos.' Sam gave a sigh of relief, they were still there. He laid it across his lap and put his hands back on the steering wheel. Sam looked up and they were coming to the turn off.

"Blinker Bee." The blinker signaling right came up, and they merged onto the turn off to the freeway. Sam looked over his left shoulder, watching traffic speed past them. Even if he wasn't driving he always wanted to double check incase Bee for some odd reason didn't pay attention. The Camaro sped up, and merged onto the freeway and kept pace with the rest of the traffic.

Sam relaxed into the seat, he hated merging onto the freeway. But once they were on, he was fine. He looked down at the speedometer, making sure Bee was at a decent speed.

"Very good Bee, you're doing so well." Sam said while patting the steering wheel. A smirk placed on his face when the radio came on, status blaring from the speakers. The car bounced once more.

"Alright alright alright! I'll stop, just don't do that."

'_Here is a little song I wrote. You might want to sing it note for note Don't worry be happy._'

"Are you implying I'm paranoid? Because I'm not! I'm probably one of the most un-paranoid, most relaxed person on Earth." Sam said, flinging his right are out for just no apparent reason. A few clicks came from the radio. Obviously Bee didn't believe him. Sam sighed, scratching behind his head. He chuckled to himself, he couldn't stay mad at Bumblebee

"So what do you want to do when we're done dropping my parents off at the house?" Sam said.

'_So let's get a party going (let's get a party going). Now it's time to party and we'll party hard (party hard). Let's get a party going (let's get a party going). When it's time to party we will always party hard.'_

"Fine, we'll have some fun. Do you have any ideaaasssssss!!!" Sam yelled as the Camaro sped off, weaving in and out of traffic.

"Bee! This is not what I had in mind!" Sam yelled at the radio. Sirens came up from behind them, Sam turned around and saw a police car. Sam was about ready to yell at his car to pull over, but he took a double glance. His heart stopped and he felt everything drain from his face. A black and white custom Saleen Mustang S281 was right behind them, lights flashing wildly and coming too close for comfort.

"Bee...you have my permission to drive fast..." Sam said, his eyes still on the Decepticon in desquise behind them.

Bumblebee continued to flow in and out of lanes, cars around them honked as the two sped past them. Sam turned around in the seat and kept his eyes straight in front of him, he made sure the seat belt was good and tight. He wasn't really sure where to put his hands, he wasn't going to put them on the steering wheel, and he couldn't keep his hands in his lap he was too giddy. So he just kept them in mid air.

"Bee contact the others, stay on the freeway. Once you know where the others are, try and lead Barricade to them okay?" Sam said faster than he thought he could. The car didn't respond, he had contacted Optimus Prime, who had contacted the others and where on their way. Bee sped along the pavement, going faster than any car could handle. He continued to weave in and out, trying his best not to hit the other cars in front of him, but no matter what he did, he couldn't shake the Decepticon behind him. He needed to get off the freeway, he needed to keep Sam safe. But all the exits before him all lead into the city, and he couldn't risk any more than what has already happened. He needed to find open space, but the only space available was outside the city and that was miles and miles ahead of them.

Sam looked into the review mirror watching Barricade weave in and out of traffic. He kept his nose on Bumblebees rear no matter what. Sam squinted his eyes as he caught something leaning out the drivers side window. He turned around to get a better look, his eyes opened wide in astonishment as he saw Frenzy sticking his head out like a dog. The little bot slapped the side door and pointed at the Camaro in front of them. He started jumping up and down widely like he was excited he was in a high speed chase. The little bot gave a high pitched cry as the window rolled up, concealing the little bot inside. Sam saw Frenzy jumping around like crazy in the back seat and then the front seat begging to let him stick his head out again. The drivers side window rolled down again and Frenzy stuck his head out. He brought his right arm out and he was holding a white circular object, and he threw it at the Autobot in front of them. The object hit the rear window and bounced off.

"Well...now I know who took dads steering wheel." Sam said to himself. He turned around in his seat and looked ahead. He gasped, tapping the steering wheel frantically.

"Bumblebee do you see the big-rigs up ahead?" Up ahead, four huge semi's where in the farthest lane on the right, the traffic ahead of them speeding wildly past them.

"There's an exit coming up, see if you can squeeze in between one of them and make it off the freeway." The Camaro answered by speeding up, trying to catch the exit on time.

'This is crazy, I must be losing my mind. This has got to be the most suicidal thing I have ever suggested in my life.' Sam's mind was racing. He was going to be the cause of his own and Bees death if they missed this. Is this what happened to people when they hang around Autobots? Sam looked in the rear view mirror again.

"Bee, he's slowing down." Barricade was backing off, his sirens still running but he wasn't as close to the Autobot as before. Inside his cab Frenzy was going crazy.

"_**Why are you letting them get away! Go faster faster faster!!" **_Frenzy yelled in Cybertron. He grasped the steering wheel and banged his head against it. He earned a deep laugh in return.

"_**Why you laugh?! What was the point of me stealing a stupid steering wheel?" **_Frenzy yelled once more.

"_**I have everything under control Frenzy, just leave everything to me. Those two have a surprise coming their way, finally I will be rid of that stupid Autobot for good." **_Barricade said to his little 'con friend.

"_**What is it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!!"**_

"_**You will see."**_ Barricade focused his attention back on the freeway. His sensors focused on the upcoming semi's. He hacked into the radio connection to all four. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he was actually going to have to talk to a human. The very thought of it disgusted him but his hatred for the Autobots made him do absurd things.

"This is officer 'Con calling do you copy?" The drivers of the big rigs looked down at their radios. One by one they answered.

"Y-yes...officer I copy." One hesitant from the harsh sounding voice of the officer.

Barricade grunted in disgust. 'Such a stupid race, hopefully they're not dumb enough to pull this off.' He thought to himself.

"I have a stolen vehicle coming up, it is a yellow Camaro with black racing strips, I need you to block and hold him until more units arrive. Can you do that?"

Each driver looked into their mirrors and they did see a vehicle of that description coming up fast behind them. And the police car trailing behind.

One driver replied back. "Yes sir. What would you have us do?" If Barricade was the type of Decepticon to jump up and down when joy of an accomplishment came by, he would. But of course he is not that type of Decepticon so he just smiled to himself. Which was a very, very rare thing.

"I need one in each lane, so the car can not slip past. And the other...just stay in front." Barricade said over the radio of the big-rigs. Barricade watched as one by one, they turned their left turn signals on and merged into the each lane.

"What?" Sam said as he saw the giant trucks formed a wall in front of them. Bee slowed down roughly, he swerved to the left but there wasn't enough room to pass between the trucker and the wall divider. He merged over to the far right, but like the other side there wasn't enough room. He honked trying to get them to move over, but the truckers would budge. They were going the same speed so Bee couldn't cut in front if one was going slower. They were trapped.

Bumblebee contacted Optimus Prime, explaining the situation. Bee continued to swerve back and forth, trying to find an opening. He had to get Sam to safety, he had to get off the freeway. He had missed the turn off they were trying to go for, another exit wouldn't be showing up for another thirty miles.

Barricade laughed, his plan was going perfectly.

"_**Oh Starscream would be so jealous if he found out you took out an Autobot with a plan like this all on your own." **_Frenzy said while still jumping up and down.

"_**Starscream is a fool."**_ Barricade said while he jerked to the left and sped up, closing the gap between he and the Autobot.

"Uh-oh, Bee he's coming back." Sam said. Barricade came right back up to the Camaro's rear bumper once more. Every time the Camaro moved, he would be right back on his tail in less than a second. Giving no time for Bumblebee to swerve away.

Bee was considering slamming on is brakes and smashing the front end of the Saleen behind him. But that could cause Sam harm and it would risk the other drivers on the freeway to get hurt. Barricade soon turned to the right, now next to them. He rammed into the right side of the Camaro, Bumblebee held his place as Barricade continued to ram into him. Sam yelled inside the cab, bracing himself each time the car would jerk.

Sam looked outside the window, Frenzy staring back at him from inside Barricade. He held up his middle finger and jumped up and down wildly. Sam returned the jester. Barricade gave one more ram before he pulled off again jerking to the far right of the freeway. Frenzy's face smacked against the window. Sam watched as the Saleen came to the rear bumper of the farthest big rig, he rolled his window down and Frenzy jumped out clinging to the outside of the trailer. Barricade moved over to the shoulder out of the traffic and slammed on his brakes, leaving Frenzy and the Autobot behind.

'Where the hell are the others when you need them?' Sam thought as he watched Frenzy quickly climb up the trailer and disappear over the top.

"Bee, slow down and pull over." The Camaro proceeded to slow down, a honk drew Sam's attention and he turned around seeing a line of cars behind them. Once Barricade pulled off, the rest of the traffic sped up seeing there was no police car in front of them. Sam looked around, they were now surrounded by cars. A few had cell phones in their hands, probably explaining the event that happened moments ago. And others drove up to catch a look at the driver and a better look of the car. The cars around him began to honk aggressively at the wall of big rigs in front of them. Many tailgating and others swerved in their lanes trying to find an opening to get past.

"Bee, we need to pull over." Sam said, his heart racing a mile a minute and his palms were sweaty. They had to pull over. Bee started to move over to the right, but swerved back in his lane when a speeding car came from behind. He couldn't move to the left, a line of cars blocked his chance. He tried slowing down again but receive vicious honks from the cars behind him. He had to quickly move, but every time he made an attempt he was denied.

Frenzy crawled his way on top of the trailer, he jumped onto the top of the truck making a 'thunk' noise. The driver looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he just hit another bird. The driver yelled when he saw a skinny small robot jump down onto the hood, and then watched as it made an attempt to jump to the driver in front of him. The small robot made it, and was now climbing up the trailer and made it's way to the drivers side. Frenzy landed on top of the semi of the other driver, he dug his razor like fingers into the metal and he hung his head over peering into the cab.

"What the-!" The driver yelled as a small head appeared in front of him.

"Whooo!! Yadda yadda yadda yadda!!!" The small robot screamed, scaring the driver to death. The only thing the driver could think of was to slammed on his breaks and jerk to the left. The other drivers behind him slammed on their brakes seeing the semi in front of them come into their lanes. Frenzy jumped off the hood before they made contact with each other.

"Bee!!" Sam yelled as he saw the red tail lights of all three semi's flash up, smoke coming from their tires as they tried to come to a sudden stop. Bumblebee slammed on his own brakes, his nose inches away from the trailer in front of him. A loud crash was heard, as the semi in the very front slammed into the trucks in front of Bumblebee and Sam. The trucks were jerked back, they each started to slam into each other as they lost control of their vehicles.

Bumblebee tightened the seatbelt around Sam, seconds before his front end came in contact with the back of the trailer. He sent out a distress call before he was rear ended from behind by the traffic behind him. The car that rear ended him tried to avoid the Camaro in front of him, he made a hard left just clipping the end. But it sent the Camaro to spin onto it's left side, exposing the passenger side to the on coming traffic. Sam looked to his right, seeing the car that was coming way too fast to not hit them. The last thing he heard before the impact, was Bumblebee shouting his name.

"Sam!"

The car that impacted the passenger side, sent the Camaro to flip onto it's hood and slide against the pavement until it came to rest against the now stopped semi's. But the cars didn't seem to stop, another was clipped and another one spun out of control. A few more were slammed into the back of the trailers, and a few more smashed themselves against the now upside down Camaro. Some were launched into the air, crash landing on the ones against the trailer. Burying the little Camaro and it's driver. By the time the traffic came to a complete stop, a horrific sight was splayed for the eyes of the witnesses. No less than thirty cars were involved in the crash, the ones in the back only suffered beat up front ends, the ones in the middle suffered from both front and rear end damage. And the ones up front seemed to be crushed and beyond repair. The drivers most likely dead.

0000000

Optimus tried and tried again. He couldn't contact Bumblebee after he sent out the distress signal. Ratchet and the newly repaired Jazz were following right behind him. Going speeds that broke every speeding ticket known on Earth. He had been informed by IronHide that he had Captain William Lennox with him. They had been doing an errand for the Captain's wife when they received the call. The two of them were a few miles behind but were coming up fast.

"_Optimus you might want to hear this. Tune into the local news."_ Ratchet said threw their communication link. Optimus tuned in.

"Hello and welcome, thank you for tuning in this morning. We had an unfortunate event happen just moments ago, a terrible pile up had accord on the freeway heading up north. Here is a visual of the accident." A birds eye view came up on the screen from the news helicopter flying over head. Optimus heard Jazz gasp at seeing the sight. Even he himself was astonished from the massiveness of the crash. There was a single semi on it's right side, obviously it was pushed over from running into the three behind it. What looked to be hundreds of cars smashed and splayed across the lanes. A majority of them were smashed against the trailers the semi's were pulling, while others where either off to the side or out in the middle of the lanes. Then the visual was gone.

"Rescue units are on their way as we speak. We do not know what caused the crash but we will keep you informed for any further process. In other news a local-" Optimus turned off the station.

"_Optimus, do you think Bumblebee and Sam were involved?" _Ratchet said.

Optimus hesitated for a minute before answering. _"Yes."_

**Gah!! I'm not pleased with this ending but oh well...I hope that accident was pleasing to you all. Sorry if it isn't, this was my first attempt writing a crash or any other tragic even for that matter. So tell me what you think :) Well...only one person answered me for the Jazz part so as you can tell...he's back :)**

**Songs: "Fast Cars" by Tracy Chapman, "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. "Lonely" by Akon,**** "Don't Worry be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin, "The Bear went over the Mountain." by 'I have no clue a ton of people sing this.'**

**And the "I'm only three and a half years old" is something I heard off of an old cartoon a long time ago so I'm sorry but I can't remember where exactly :( Now if you would pretty please click the pretty little button we all like it would make my day :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I did change the title. To me, the previous one was too elementary sounding****and it was bothering me lol. Hope you like the change.**

**I was having such a hard time with this chapter, it wasn't necessarily writers block, I just couldn't explain things the way I saw it/thought of it in my head. Also, here's something to throw at ya, whenever I clicked the "back" button my computer would sometimes shut off . . . it got very frustrating at times, after almost every new sentence I would have to re-save it . . . the tower's old, need a new one lol. **

**Pairing: Sam/Mikaela and that's it!**

**Okay since this hadn't been updated in a week or two . . . or longer, I went ahead and made this chapter extra long for your enjoyment (18 pages faints) . So enough of my ramble . . . now I present to you, the long awaited chapter 3!!**

000000000

The Autobots finally came across the backed up traffic on the freeway. One by one, they pulled off to the right shoulder passing the stopped vehicles. The drivers on the road watched as a red and blue flamed Peterbilt eighteen-wheeler, a Search and Rescue HummerH2, and a custom hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP went flying by toward the crash site. Sirens of Fire Trucks and Ambulances filled the midmorning air as they rushed toward the accident. Every station in the area was emptied, all units were reported to the crash. Rescue helicopters were in the air, making their way to the site, all stocked up with emergency supplies. All of the hospitals were making room and getting ready for the new arrivals, taking out their own supplies that they would need for both minor and critical conditions. The doctors that were off duty rushed to their cars and made their way toward the hospitals, knowing that every minute would be critical and that they needed all the help they could get.

Optimus led the others along the side of the freeway, they were almost there. Drivers were now out of their cars and were looking ahead of them at the crash, some pointing and talking to other drivers, others were trying to get a better look. A few had their cell phones in their hands and were talking to either relatives or friends about the event or on emergency lines. As they got closer, the expression on their faces changed from curiosity to complete shock.

Then the site came into view. The smell of burning rubber was still heavy in the air, a few vehicles were thrown off to the side, or pilled up with other vehicles. A few cars had steam coming out underneath their hoods from the hot engines. But what stuck out the most, were the cries of the conscious victims that were involved. Cries of pain and shock, cries of the people that were trapped in their cars. It was a devastating sight. Optimus slowed down as he got closer, he moved around a few cars that were thrown to the side and headed for the main pile up. Rescue units were already present, giving medical attention and trying to free the victims who were trapped. A police officer looked up, seeing the new vehicles pull in. He headed over to the eighteen-wheeler.

Optimus mentally kicked himself when he realized he didn't have his hologram up, he quickly turned it on before the officer coming his way could notice. Optimus rolled to a stop when the two got closer. The officer came up to the front right fender and stopped, looking up at the drivers side window seeing an older looking man around his mid forties in the cab. He had short light brown hair that from what the officer could see, had small specks of grey growing in. His face appeared to be stronger but worn out, but it gave a spark saying even if worn, he would never give up. But what stood out the most, from the drivers appearance, were his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue that almost seemed to glow all on their own. Eyes that could tell you stories that could last a life time, they told wisdom and if needed, comfort. But they also showed how much this man went through, they showed that what he had now didn't come freely. They showed the hard life he had. They had a soldiers look, a captains look, a commander. They held knowledge, more knowledge than what the officer knew. The officer thought that this man probably knew more than the whole world itself. All this, her saw in just one look. The look was never intimidating, challenging or any of the above. The look was of concern and worry, the officer moved closer to the door and spoke.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave the area. Nobody is allowed through." The officer said, keeping his eyes on the driver of the semi.

"I am sorry officer but I believe someone that we know was involved in the accident. If you would please allow us to stay, sir." Optimus said through the hologram. The officer looked back at the two other vehicles behind the semi. He saw the Search and Rescue vehicle.

"You can go on through." The officer waved his arm, signaling to go around the semi. The Search and Rescue vehicle moved forward, the officer saw the driver of the medical vehicle glance over at the driver of the semi before heading toward the crash site.

"_Optimus . . . "_

"_If we do not get through Jazz, we won't be far off." _The officer watched the driver of the Pontiac glance back and forth between the crash site and the Search and Rescue vehicle heading toward it. He turned his attention back to the semi.

"You all family?"

Optimus blinked, and then he nodded his head. "Yes, we're family."

The officer thought for a moment. "We're not allowed to have any civilians near any accidents' sir, you do understand that right?" Optimus's hologram nodded his head again. It was understandable to not let anybody near any accident unless they were any sort of rescue unit or any department fitting in that category. The officer looked back at the driver of the Pontiac, then looked up at the driver in front of him. "I am only going to do this once, since you say you have a family member in there, I will let you stay off to the side, but far off so we can clear all this out." Optimus gave a small sigh in relief.

"Thank you officer, if there is anyway we could do to help, just inform us and we will aid you with our services." The officer nodded as he watched the vehicles go by. Optimus rolled out and pulled up to the side of one of the trailers belonging to one of the semis involved in the crash, which was pushed off to the side from the collision with the other semi's and backed up onto the shoulder. His front end looking straight at the pile up. Jazz pulled next to him, and Ratchet followed. Optimus tried to scan the crash, trying to indicate if Bumblebee was there. But there was too much interference from the other cars, the other two were having the same problem.

"_Slag it." _Jazz said as he tried to scan for Bumblebee again. _"Are we jus' gonna sit 'ere an' do nothin'?"_

"_There is nothing we can do but wait. I understand your concern and frustration Jazz, I am the same way_. _But we have to wait." _Optimus replied.

"_We have ta do somethin' Optimus! I don't care what it is, but Bumblebee an' Sam are in there an' we're out 'ere doin' nothin'. If I have ta dig 'em out myself I will."_

"_We cannot let anymore know we are here."_

"_Screw 'em. This is the same thing that happened six months ago in Mission City. Bumblebee an' Sam were taken by Sector Seven, an' Bee was tortured, all we did was stand back an' watch 'em take both of 'em away. What we doin' now Prime? I ain't gonna let an event like that happen again, I will not stand back an' wait any longer. We have ta do somethin'!" _Jazz revved his engine loudly, showing how frustrated and angry he was.

"_Jazz that is enough! Optimus is right, we can't do anything at the moment. Bumblebee is a strong bot, he has always pulled out of everything that was thrown at him. Just be thankful you two were allowed this far, if it was someone else, I highly believe you two would not have gotten this close, and would be waiting back there with the rest of them." _Ratchet said. The second in command remained silent. Too frustrated to fight back but he knew the medical officer was right.

Optimus didn't deny anything Jazz had said. He himself was having a hard time holding himself back from digging the younger bot and Sam out. He prayed to Primus he was making the right decision. The reave of an engine brought Optimus out of his thoughts, a black GMC Topkick C4500 pick-up truck came into site. The same police officer came into view and stopped the vehicle.

"Sir, nobody is allowed through until we get this cleaned up. You're going to have to wait like the rest of them."

"My name is William Lennox, and I'm an officer in the United States Army." Will brought his wallet out, proving he was telling the truth. "Sir I believe a friend of mine was involved in the accident. I'm apart of that group over there." Will pointed in the direction of the three Autobots off to the side.

The officer nodded. "Alright, just wait over there with the others." Will nodded as Ironhide pulled away before he could say thank you. He came to a stop in front of Jazz, and Will climbed out.

"_Any news of the kid?"_

"Any news?" Will said. He moved closer to the Autobots so nobody would hear their conversation. With what just happened, he didn't think the city could take in the information of talking vehicles from space.

"No, we cannot even get a proper scan, there's too much interference." Ratchet replied to both of them. Their attention was withdrawn from each other when the tow trucks finally came into few. A few car carriers followed close behind along with the rest of the rescue teams. The paramedics rushed out of their vehicles and headed toward the distressed drivers. Will turned his attention back to the Autobots.

"Stay here, I'm going to help. I'll search for Bumblebee and Sam, keep scanning when we start to move the vehicles." Will said. The Autobots gave a low hum before Will turned and headed for the paramedics.

"_What was your last message from Bumblebee Optimus?" _Ironhide said as he turned his attention to his leader.

"_It was a distress signal. You didn't receive it?"_

"_No sir. The communication must have been cut off before I could have received it_." Optimus sighed. He looked back at the pile, hoping and praying that little sparkling was okay. The four of them paretically raised that little bot. Bumblebee was pretty much raised on the battlefield. There were quite a few other bots that thought that being raised around soldiers and violence would have made him hard. But Bumblebee never lost that youngness to him, he always acted like a sparkling wherever he went. By both Earth and Cybertron standards he was considered an 'adult.' But to the four of them he would always remain as a sparkling. Optimus remembered how he acted when he _was _a sparkling. Primus he was a handful, he never knew one could have so much energy even after running a few hundred laps around the base. And now Bumblebee was the guardian of a human just like himself. He's never seen Bee become so attached to anything or anyone in such a short amount of time. But of course, nobody around Bee could keep up with him, until he met Sam.

The three other Autobots were lost in their own thoughts, thinking back. Jazz sat there, going through his own memory bank. He remembered taking Bumblebee on his first 'mission.' Of course he called it a walk around the base, which it was. And he didn't believe it should have been called a 'mission,' compared to the others he's done, but this so called mission was nothing special or dangerous, it was just supposed to give the kid a feel of what it was like. He remembered how excited the little guy was, he also remembered how he lost him when he ran off too. Nearly gave him a spark attack. The little thing actually paid attention to his lecture on 'how to hide ones tracks.' And of course it was the only lecture he paid attention to. Jazz didn't actually find him on his own, but more like Bumblebee found him. The little rascal thought it would have been funny to scare the second in command by jumping out and 'biting' him on the leg. Jazz was thankful nobody was around for his reaction, he is after all the 'cool and collected' one, he's supposed to maintain a reputation.

Ratchet was also thinking about the little pest. He remembered his first visit to the med bay. He's never had a patient that was so stubborn. He wouldn't sit still, and he kept asking those ridiculous 'what are those' questions. And he kept touching everything, for Primus sake he still does it at his age. His first minor incident was to get a piece of something he didn't know what, logged into what a human would call a 'nose.' Had to have four others help just to hold the little worm down, one on each limb. Optimus thought it was the most hysterical procedure in all of Cybertron and wouldn't stop laughing through the whole event. He never knew the leader had it in him, he didn't think that his old friend could handle something like that again, probably break. After that, it seemed like the little bot didn't want to keep out of the med bay, especially once he became friends with those trouble making twins. He was glad he wasn't the one to go crazy first, close to it though.

Ironhide kept glancing from William to the pile up against the trailers no less than thirty meters away. A few humans had already been helicoptered out but there were still more. He watched as paramedics went to the pile of cars, talked to the drivers and started giving medical attention. Others shouted for assistance and an ambulance right away, he didn't know what the 'Jaws of Life' was until he saw it. He'd hate to see that come to life. He shifted on his hydraulics. He had to do something. He knew Will was helping the others but he felt like they were running out of time. He watched the tow trucks as they pulled the empty cars away from the site and over to the car carriers for them to be shipped off.

That was it!

Hide reeved his engine loudly catching the attention of all of the humans in the area. A 'click' and a 'thunk' of what sounded like metal dropping onto the pavement came shortly after and the engine stopped. Will looked back at Ironhide, his attention drawn away from the minor injuries he was treating on a middle-aged woman's arm. She had been in the back of the accident, so luckily she didn't sustain any serious injuries. The only damaged done to her car was her door window breaking, which was how she attained the cuts on her arms and hands. A few strands hit her chin but it was nothing serious.

"Yours?" The women said.

"Uh . . . yeah." Will replied.

"Sounded like something broke."

"If this was the place to do it, I would walk over and point and laugh yelling 'look who's old now.'" Will said to the women in front of him. The women looked at him skeptically, this man in front of her was talking as if his truck was alive and could talk. She had a crazy man working on her.

"This is just a mere scratch sir, I believe I can take it from here. Why don't you check on that piece of equipment of yours?" The women grabbed the swab from Wills hand and gently dabbed her scratches.

"Uh . . . thank you." Will looked at the women oddly but pushed it aside as he got up and walked over to Ironhide. 'Please don't really break, not now. Now is the worst possible time.' Will thought to himself.

"_Please tell me that wasn't real."_ Ratchet said.

"_No."_

"_Oh thank you Primus! I'm over heating already from this event. I only want to fix one today." _Ratchet replied thankfully.

"_I thought ya finally broke."_ Jazz said beside the larger weapon specialist.

Ironhide growled toward the smaller mech. Will walked up and Ironhide opened the driver side door, the people around them were too busy to notice the door 'magically' open. Will climbed into the cab and stared at the radio.

"Hide this has better be important. You didn't break did you?" Will said, the last part his voice filled with anticipation and worry.

"No."

"Oh thank you God." Will released the air he didn't realize he was holding and his hand came to cover his heart.

"I want to help."

Will brought his attention back to the truck. "Hide I know you all want to help, we're going as fast as we can with the amount of units we have here. But please, nobody can take a giant robot right now."

"No, I can help pull the cars. See the tow trucks?" Will looked up and saw the tow trucks pulling the damaged cars out of the way and over to the side.

Will thought for a minute. 'It would make things go faster since only three arrived.'

"I wish to assist also." Optimus said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Will climbed out of Hide and rushed over to a tow truck waiting to be hooked up. The Autobots saw him talking to the driver who nodded his head after a short while. The driver climbed out and went into the back seat and pulled out two heavy duty chains with hooks on each end. Optimus and Ironhide flicked their holograms back on as the two came over.

"This will help a bunch, thanks you two for doing this, it really means a lot to us." The driver said. Will shook his hand and took the chains as the driver walked back to his own truck. Will walked up to Ironhide and wrapped one of the ends to the tow hook sticking out of the front bumper. He attached the hook to one of the links of the chain and pulled on it a few times to make sure it was on good and tight and went up to Optimus.

"Can you pull from the front or is it better for these to be in the back?" Will said, eyeing the chrome front bumper, he didn't know anything about semis' but he was pretty sure they didn't come with a tow bar up front.

"Front is fine. There is a bar in between the bumper and the lower part of the grill." Will looked, and did see a bar, he wasn't sure if it was a tow bar but he didn't ask. He figured any bar they had on them was strong enough to hold or pull anything, they were after all, advanced robots. He had to put the hook sideways to get it in between the small space, it was a tough squeeze but be got it attached.

"Alright you two." Will picked up the opposite ends of both chains and walked closer to the crash.

"_They look like poodles." _Jazz said.

"_I was thinking more of a Great Dane or a Mastiff." _Ratchet replied.

Will came to a car that was recently emptied. He hooked Optimus up first, wrapping the end of the chain around the rear bumper of the damaged car.

"Alright you're hooked." Optimus backed up slowly, pulling the car out of the way and toward the car carriers. Two had already been filled and two more remained. Will hooked up another car, Hide did the same thing and backed up toward the car carriers. The workers at the carriers unhooked the damaged vehicles and hooked another chain to the front and pulled it onto the trailer.

"Just rest it on the hood." Optimus said, one of the workers held the opposite end of the chain and laid it across the hood of the engine, far up enough where it wouldn't fall. Which wasn't very far up considering the Peterbilt in front of him was massive. He looked at the front center of the hood where the normal Peterbilt sign would be, but he saw something different.

"Nice emblem." The worker said before he moved off to the side to let the semi get back to work. They unhooked Ironhides'' vehicle and did the same thing, the worker turned his head watching the Topkick leave. He was a sucker for huge meaty looking trucks.

"The guy who owns that, has got to be the luckiest guy in the world." He saw the emblem on the back of the tailgate. "Must be a family emblem or something."

Optimus and Ironhides' worked with the rest of the tow trucks. The tow trucks wouldn't be hauling any cars just yet since there was just a small handful of them there. They'll take the last few cars, but as of right now they were to just move them and load them up in the car carriers. On the side, Ratchet and Jazz scanned what seemed like a hundred times whenever a new car was moved. The paramedics were getting deeper and deeper into the pile, Will was right beside them since someone else took over to hook Optimus and Hide up.

"It's alright ma'am. Everything is going to okay. Can you feel this?" Will grasped the women's finger and gave it a tight squeeze. The women nodded slightly, she had tears running down her face which was covered in blood from the shards of glass from the broken windshield. The front end was smashed in, trapping her legs under the dashboard.

"Okay now I want you to grab mine and give it a squeeze." The women grasped Williams finger and squeezed it. If the woman wasn't able to do so, she would have been in serious trouble.

"M-my back feels . . . funny." The women said through clenched teeth. Actually she might be in serious trouble.

"We'll get you looked at right away, I just need you to keep talking. Where were you heading?" Will asked. The women replied as firefighters started taking the car apart. She was heading out of town to visit her relatives, she had been working in the city for about five years and needed a small break. A paramedic came over to the women, he looked into her eyes and put a neck brace on her. A few others came over quickly, and they gently pulled her out and onto a stretcher. The women suffered two broken legs, a broken wrist, lacerations all over her body from the broken glass and a broken neck. They were not positive if her back was broken but she was in excruciating pain. Will headed over to another car, this time it was a middle-aged man who was unconscious. He had a long gash on the side of his head, most likely from the impact against the door.

Another paramedic rushed over and Will moved aside so they could do what they were trained to do. Will has had plenty of experience dealing with emergency situations from being on the front line, but he gave it to the actual professionals when it came to things like this. A few firefighters were up above him, removing a woman from a car that was flipped on it's hood, one that had been air born and had landed on top of a few cars. They carefully brought her down and put her on a stretcher. Will watched as they loaded her up into the Ambulance, he was about to turn away but stopped. He looked around the scene for a moment. He saw fire trucks, police cars, tow trucks, car carriers and Autobots. Then realization hit him, the woman who was recently loaded, had been loaded into the last Ambulance on scene. All of them were filled, either taking the victims to the hospitals or coming back. But as of right now, none were there.

"We need to get this man to the hospital quick!" Will looked over to the car where the unconscious man was being held. He was being lowered onto a stretcher, paramedics around him and wrapping his head. He had a serious head injury, one that needed professional help immediately. But there were no Ambulances available at the moment. He heard a 'twirp twirp' as a siren flickered off and on. He turned his head, and saw a yellow-green Search and Rescue HummerH2 pull up. Ratchets' hologram siting in the driver's seat. Will rushed over to the AutoBot.

"Ratchet what are you doing?" Will asked looking at the holograms face. Just like Optimus, Ratchets eyes were a bright, unusual shade of blue. He also appeared to be around the same age as Optimus but just a little younger. His hair was a dark brown almost black, and was cut neatly. Not too short like a buzz cut, or not too long like those Californian surfers. He wore a white, clean pressed shirt with the Autobot emblem on the sleeve where the medical patch would usually go.

"These people need to get to the hospital." Ratchet said. The paramedics rushed over, opened the back doors and slid the unconscious man in the back. Will took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He nodded and looked back at the Autobot.

"Hurry back." Ratchets' hologram nodded, two paramedics hopped in as well and closed the doors behind them. Will and the rest of the Autobots watched as Ratchet pulled away, with his sirens blaring as he drove away.

'What if you're not here and Bumblebee needs your help? What if Sam needs your help?' Thoughts like these kept playing over and over through all of their minds. Will was glad the Autobots were helping, but the thought of Ratchet not being present when they got to Bumblebee and Sam, well . . . sent him into a panic. He watched as Ironhides and Optimus returned for more cars. He knew it would have killed them just standing there and doing nothing. He remembered a conversation he had with Ironhides about Bumblebee a few weeks ago. He learned that the four of them basically took charge of raising the yellow bot. Or as Ironhides would call him, 'sparkling' or 'kid.' Will never got the chance to ask how close he was to Bumblebee.

Jazz was still off to the side, he kept scanning and scanning but couldn't get a full reading. He did another scan as Optimus pulled away what used to be a very nice silver Ford F350 Super Duty 2007 model.

Nothing.

"_Slag it . . . " _Jazz did another scan, and still nothing came up. He watched as another car was being towed away from one of the tow trucks. He scanned, nothing. Ironhides came in this time, and pulled another car free, Jazz scanned a hundred times more. But there was still nothing coming through. Optimus was waiting over by the car carriers as Hide pulled up, the chain got stuck on a piece of metal underneath the car and they were having a tough time getting it loose. Ironhide was already leaving for another one when Optimus was able to as well.

Jazz scanned again when another tow truck left. Then . . . if felt like his own spark tightened. He scanned once more to be sure. A signal came through. He reeved his engine loudly and as hard as it could handle. He had a signal, Bumblebee and Sam were there, they found them.

A firefighter standing ready to hook up another car, watched the Pontiac Solstice. He's never heard an engine so loud and rough before, must be another update to the newer models that had recently came out. He didn't understand why the driver was, what sounded like to him, ruining the engine of a perfectly good car. He probably should go and check to see if the driver was okay, he turned his head to face another next to him.

"Can you hook the next one up, I'm going to see if this guy is alright." His friend next to him nodded his head. The firefighter took a few steps toward the Pontiac, but stopped. He looked down when he felt his shoe step into what he thought was motor oil on the pavement. He took a closer look at the liquid, and turned to his buddy once again. "When did the motor companies change their oil color to blue?"

Hide and Optimus stopped, Wills own heart seemed to stop. He looked at the firefighter, who was looking down at the 'oil.' Will turned his attention to the blue liquid, and saw that there was a trail coming from inside the stacked cars. The three Autobots watched as Will kneeled down to one knee, and crawled to get a better look. He found an opening and peered inside it.

Yellow paint. Wills voice seemed stuck in his throat, he was in shock.

"God . . . Hide! Optimus! Over here!" Will stood up and turned to the firefighters. Ironhides and Optimus rushed over to the other side of the pile. Their chains dragging on the pavement but they didn't care. Jazz sped off to the other side of the pile as well and pulled up along side a group of firefighters Will was talking to. Optimus immediately informed Ratchet. He was almost to the hospital. Once he dropped the injured man off, he would break every speeding ticket known on Earth to get back to the crash site as quickly as possible.

"We have to move the top cars, now!" Will said. "Somebody I know is, right there." Will pointed toward where he was previously looking. Ironhides pulled up next to Will, inches from running over his foot, Optimus right behind him. Ironhides reeved his engine loudly, trying to get someone to attach that god damn chain onto something so he could get Bee and Sam out from this nightmare. Will put a hand on Hides front fender. He quickly drew his hand back and looked up at Hide. Ironhides hologram didn't look at him, it was focused on the few cars in front of him. Will replaced his hand, but this time he didn't pull back. He drew in a slight breath, realizing what he was feeling.

Ironhides appeared to be . . . shaking.

Optimus realized it wasn't a good idea to stand behind his weapon's specialist when they started to attach the cars back up. He pulled out of the way in time when Ironhides quickly pulled the car out, he raced to the car carrier and stopped. He reeved his engine roughly when he thought the workers were going too slow on unhooking the stupid car. When he was detached, he raced back over to the site passing Optimus along the way. He came to a sudden stop and growled to himself. The three tow trucks were in front of him and one by one were being hooked up. He reeved his engine once more showing his impatience.

He watched as two tow trucks went passed him, the last one was being hooked up finally. He was getting ready to rush back in and take another car, but Will all of a sudden rushed out in front of the tow truck, telling him to stop. Ironhides watched as Will and firefighters ran to opposite sides of the pile. He too, pulled out from behind the tow truck and moved in closer. He stopped, his optics glued on the site before him. Now he knew why they stopped the car from being moved. The car was responsible for pinning Bumblebee and Sam against the trailer. When they moved the car, the Camaro would slide down, it the car was moved completely the Bumblebee would slide back onto his wheels. But they had to take it carefully for both of their sakes in case of causing more injury.

"Sam! Sam can you hear me?" Will rushed over to the flipped Camaro. He headed for the drivers' seat, which was on the pavement since Bumblebee landed on his left side. Will slid down and peered through the cracked windshield.

"Sam! Sam!" Will yelled Sam's name over and over. He tapped on the windshield a few times, but the boy didn't move. Will tapped on the hood of the Camaro a few times.

"Bumblebee? Bee can you hear us?" Nothing came from the AutoBot. No soft click or whistle, not even the smallest noise from the radio. Each of the Autobots were trying to get through to Bumblebee, but the little bot didn't respond.

Will heard the siren of an Ambulance coming up fast, he prayed to all the gods, hoping that it was Ratchet. He sighed as the Search and Rescue vehicle came around the corner. The unhooked tow trucks back away as the Rescue vehicle pulled up. Ratchet did a scan, and gasped. Now that he had a better view, he could determine the injuries of the little bot.

"_Optimus, he's temporarily offline." _Optimus heard Ratchets voice over the communication link. He sighed in relief, at least it was temporary.

"_Several energon lines are damaged. Joint connections are off, communication systems are down. His cooling system is weak, and Optimus . . . "_ Optimus awaited for his medic to speak, he didn't wish to hear more but he had to.

"_The plating over his spark was damaged. The car that had him pinned, damaged the outer plating I am guessing from slamming into the under portion. I am not sure how bad until I get a full look. But we must get__him out as soon as possible." _Ratchet said.

"Okay we're going to try and take this as slowly as possible. We obviously can't get this kid out with this car like this. We're going to have to lower the car back onto it's wheels, for us to get access to him." Everyone nodded in agreement. Will was still kneeling next to the broken windshield. He kept his hand on Bumblebee, and his eyes on Sam. (**A/N:** I know they don't do that in situations like this, but hey, it makes it sound more dramatic lol)

'A kid this young should never go through something like this." Will thought to himself. Ever since that day in Mission City, he and Sam became pretty close. Of course, they would never have met if it weren't for the Autobots. Will jumped back after being startled when the car began to move, he looked past Bumblebee seeing the tow truck was slowly pulling the car that was pinning the Camaro back.

Ratchet scanned every time the car moved even an inch. All of Bumblebee's systems were low, too low for his liking. The tow truck continued to pull the damaged car away from the Camaro as slowly as possible. The driver learned that a seventeen-year-old kid was in the car, he immediately became saddened at the thought of a life so young was killed in an accident like this. He had no doubt in his mind that the kid was dead, the drivers that close to the Camaro were dead. This kid was smashed against a trailer along with tons and tons of weight from the on coming traffic. When they decided to pull the body out, he wished to not witness it. He put that thought out of his mind and focused at the task at hand.

Metal sliding against metal was soon heard, all of a sudden the Camaro slipped from the car and slammed back onto it's tires. Will was next Bumblebee as this happened, when the tires finally came in contact with the pavement, he saw Sam's body bounce against the window and slump across the passenger seat.

"Shit! Sam!" Will grabbed the door knob and pulled, but the door wouldn't open. The seems were bent from the impact. They had to pry the doors open. A firefighter rushed over to the driver's side next to Will, he too grabbed a hold of the door knob and tried to open it, but it remained shut. The others on the other side tried the other door, but it was no use. The doors were too bent to be opened manually. Now that the Camaro was placed back on it's own wheels, the Autobots were given a full view of the damage that was inflicted upon their youngest.

The front bumper was smashed in from colliding with the rear end of the trailer. Once seeing this the firefighters and paramedics immediately thought the dash board and engine were pushed back, possibly trapping the boys' lower body. They've seen it too many times to realize this without looking inside. Both front and rear windshields were broken, the roof and drivers side of the Camaro was scrapped of paint from sliding after the impact on the right passenger side. The roof no longer held that sleek curve look to it, but was now flat and dented. The damage from being rear-ended was noticeable, the left rear tail light was so smashed it that if looking at it from a distance it would seem to have disappeared completely. The force of the impact caused the rear end to twist, leaving the left side higher than the right. But what stood out the most was the damage done to the passenger side. If there was a passenger in the car, he would have been instantly killed. The car responsible for pinning the little Camaro was also the one that caused it to flip.

The rescue units tried one more time to get the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. "We have to get this kid out fast! Someone bring over the machine." A firefighter yelled out. He glanced over to his right shoulder, seeing the newest members on his team. A kid probably no older than the one trapped in the car in front of him. He was a volunteer, only been a member of the team for a few months. He was given a few days off to go on a camping trip with his own family, but then he was called to the station. "Hey, can you bring it here? It's in the Rescue Truck."

"_What machine is he talkin' 'bout?" _Jazz said. The others thinking the same question. The firefighter looked back at the new volunteer, he was still standing next to him. Looking at him in the face, his mouth opening and then closing again like he was a fish. "You do know what I'm talking about right?"

"_No . . . " _Jazz and Ironhide said.

The volunteer shook his head, he thought he knew all of the devices they used at the station. But he's never heard of anything called 'the machine' before.

"The Jaws of Life kid." The younger firefighters' expression changed dramatically. It made sense now.

"WHAT?!" Everyone around the Camaro looked up and looked at each other.

"Who said that?"

"Wasn't me."

"You?"

"No." The rescue units pushed it aside and turned their attention back to the Camaro and the trapped boy inside. Will looked past Ratchet who was looking up 'Jaws of Life' on the web, and glared at Ironhide.

"_Ironhide quiet!" _Optimus said at his weapon's specialist, who appeared to not be listening, or just completely ignoring him.He watched as Ironhides tried to go around Ratchet, who just finished reading what 'Jaws of Life' were. Optimus and Jazz soon followed shortly after, looking up what this particular machine was.

"_Ah hell no . . . " _Jazz said.

Ironhide reeved his engine as the younger firefighter walked past him holding the device. He was cursing every single word he could think of when the firefighter _almost_ dropped it. Ratchet flicked his lights up and his siren went off and on. Will looked away from Sam's body inside the Camaro, and looked at the two freaking out Autobots in front of him. He stood up and walked to Ratchet.

"You must prevent them from using that device, there is a main energon line they will cut if they do."

"Could they go around it?" Ratchets' hologram shook his head.

"They will cut into smaller lines, Bumblebee has enough damaged lines as it is, any more and his spark could possibly go out." Will's face turned white. He looked back at the firefighters, warming up the machine. How the hell was he going to stop them? It's not like he can just walk up, say 'hey, this is actually a robot. Please don't cut him open.' He was only a man for cry out loud!

'Think think think think think think think think.' Will thought over in his head. He looked at that devil of a device. It was almost warmed up. He frantically looked at Bumblebee, trying to find a way to get Sam out without having the fire department prying off the roof. Then . . . he saw it.

'Oh thank you!' Will looked down at the cord that was connected to the end of the Jaws of Life. He followed it, going in between Ratchet and Ironhides' and passing Optimus on this right.

"_Where the slag is he goin'?"_ Jazz said, watching Will leave the scene.

Will followed the cord, he looked up and finding it was connected to the Rescue Truck off to the side. He looked around, finding nobody near, all were at the site. He slowly crept up to the end of the truck, he was almost there.

"Hey what are you doing back there?"

'Fuck!'

"Nobody is allowed near these trucks." An older firefighter came up behind Will. Will turned around, facing the firefighter. He looked down at his jacket, he cursed once more. It said, 'chief' right across the front.

"I'm sorry sir . . . I . . . I just need some time to . . . think?" Will hoped the chief didn't hear his own confusion in the absurd but quick explanation. He thanked all the gods when he didn't.

"It's tough on all of us here. How did you get past? No one other than officials can come this close." The chief said, eyeing Will up and down suspiciously.

"I'm a soldier in the Army sir. I have a friend who was caught in the accident, and I was able to get through. I've been aiding since I got here."

"Who let you through?"

"Um . . . I-I don't know sir."

"Ah . . . probably one of the new volunteers." The chief said, he turned his attention back to Will.

"I'm sorry, but I myself am going to have to ask you to leave. You cannot be here, even if you are in the military."

"Uh, sir I-

"Chief, we need your assistance sir!" A voice coming toward the crash site yelled. The chief looked in the direction of the voice, but didn't see anybody. He turned back to Will standing in front of him.

"When I return, I would prefer if you were not standing here. Please go back and leave this to us." The chief said, then left toward the crash site. Will watched him leave, he waited until he was out of site, and let out a breath he must have been holding the whole time. He thanked whoever it was who called that man over, but it also met that something was going wrong. He turned his attention back to the cable, he looked around one more time before grasping it in his hands and yanked it free.

"Ready?" A firefighter yelled, the ones standing behind him nodded. He moved the machine toward the connection where the roof and the window panel connected. He rested his finger on the trigger, and pulled.

The clamp didn't shut.

His brow drew in, confusion written on his face. He pulled the trigger again, but like before the clamp didn't shut. The device wasn't working. Everyone was so caught up in the event, they didn't notice the vehicles surrounding them had panels and plates being put back into place.

"_Oh thank you Primus . . . "_ Ironhide said. Like himself, the rest of the Autobots were beginning to transform when the man pulled on the trigger. If Hide was in his robotic form, he would have sighed in relief and probably would have fallen backwards and landed straight on his back.

"What is going on?" Everyone turned their attention as the Chief entered the area.

"Sir, it's not working. We charged it up but it won't clamp." The one holding the device said. The Chief gave a frustrated grunt, he had a feeling why it wasn't working. He marched back over to the truck where he caught that civilian.

Will watched the scene in front of him, hiding behind Ratchet. He came around the corner when the chief disappeared. "Alright we only have a few minutes before two things happen. One, they recharge that machine and start back up again. Or two, I'm caught. Anybody have any ideas on how we're going to do this?"

Click

Will and the Autobots brought their attention back to the Camaro. Will walked over to the passenger door and peered through the broken glass. Sam's body hadn't moved, no lights were on, nothing was out of place. So where had that noise come from?

Click

Will gasped, the sound was coming from the locks. "Wait! Stop! Try the doors again." Will rushed over to the drivers side, the firefighters looking at him as he came over.

"Sir we've tried that, you even tried it. The doors are jammed in, we've already tried breaking the windows but this car has bullet proof glass if I'm not mistaken. The only way to get this boy out is to cut threw." Everyone was startled when the vehicles around them revved their engines. It almost gave a threatening feel to it that didn't sit too well with the paramedics standing by.

"But the locks just went off, the locks on the doors might be the cause of keeping them from opening, not from being jammed in."

Click

"See? Did you hear it? Try opening the doors again." Will said frantically. The people around him looked back at the Camaro, the firefighter standing in front of him sighed, what was one more try going to hurt? He grasped the door handle once more, lifted the handle up and pulled. The door didn't open fully at first, but it came off the latch.

The firefighter gasped. "Bring a stretcher over here quick!" He pulled on the door again, putting more force into it, and then the door swung open.

"Sam!" Will shouted. Sam's body was still laying across the seats, his eyes closed that sent a chill up Wills spine, there was so much blood. Will was pushed out of the way by the paramedics as they rushed in to assist Sam. Will backed up slowly, his eyes still on the boy. He watched as they checked his pulse, applied a neck brace around his neck and slowly shifted him onto the stretcher. They strapped his body down and moved him away from the car toward an Ambulance waiting near by. Will followed close behind the paramedics as they brought Sams body to the open doors of the emergency vehicle. As they prepared to put Sam in the back of the Ambulance, Will rushed over to Ratchet.

"We can take care of Bumblebee, go with Sam." Ratchet said before the soldier had a chance to speak. He knew that was Wills wish. Will nodded his head in thanks and patted the door before he turned back around and climbed into the back of the Ambulance with Sam. Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots watched as the doors closed and the vehicle pulled away from the scene.

Optimus felt his spark tighten once is optics rested on the body of the boy he first met upon his arrival on Earth. The first person to call him a friend, the first person to be comfortable with their presence, the first person to accept them. Optimus couldn't get the image of the damaged boy out of his memory, he was covered in his blood from head to toe, his eyes were shut and he had a huge gash along the side of his head from it impacting with the drivers side door. This was a new experience for Optimus. Yes, he's seen the wounded, and he's seen the dead. All of them were comrades and friends that he's known for years. Well, more than years, try millennia's. When he heard of the casualties created by the attack in Mission City, he was saddened and angered. He never wished so many to perish for their cause, the people here were innocent and should never have been involved. Seeing the boy that saved the human race, his life, and the one to risked his life in protecting the Allspark laying across a long piece of plastic and loaded up into the Emergence vehicle was . . . beyond painful. Why didn't the Allspark land on a planet that didn't have life? But if it did, then he and his companions would never have found this planet, a planet that they now called home. And what of Sam? Sam would never have been in this predicament if they never came. But what choice did they have?

Seeing Sam's body reminded him of the ones he accidently stepped on during Mission City. Of course he never meant it, just like Bumblebee never meant for them to get caught up in the crash.

"_Primus . . . "_ Jazz, finally pulled out of his own shock turned his attention back to the Camaro.

"Well this thing is totaled, shame too, it was a nice car. I wonder how a boy that age got a hold of something this sweet?" One of the truck drivers said, wrapping the end of a chain to the already damaged rear bumper. He turned his head when he heard a loud engine coming from behind him. The Peterbilt that was positioned in the back was strolling forward, the Hummer and the Topkick backed out of the way so the large semi could get through. The driver of the semi leaned his head out and looked at the chain in the mans hands, and then looked up at his face.

"We'll take that." The tow truck driver glanced at the remaining of the firefighters standing around. One of them stepped forward and looked up at Optimus.

"Sir, all vehicles are to be taken to get impounded. But if you wish to take this vehicle we will need you to sign a few papers."

"_. . .not good . . . " _Ratchet said.

"Uh, sir. I...well we have a problem with that." Optimus said to the firefighter. The firefighter looked at Optimus with a puzzled look.

"What's the problem?" He asked. Optimus decided he should be told the truth if they were to get Bumblebee home.

"We can't write." Optimus said. The firefighter looked at the driver of the semi.

"_What he starin' at us for? We ain't lyin'. We can't hold human writing utensils."_ Jazz said.

"Well then sir, I'm afraid that is a problem. If you cannot sign these papers then the car will be taken to the impound." With that, the firefighter walked away and headed toward the Fire Trucks parked in the back. Now that the people were cleared and taken to the hospitals, he decided he needed a small break and a drink of water. Events like these do not come very often and they can certainly where a man down fast.

The tow truck driver that lent out the chains to Will, stood in front of the big semi. He watched as the driver tried to think of something to say before the firefighter could walk off, but couldn't. His eyebrows raised in amusement when he saw the driver bang his head against the steering wheel in frustration. He figured that for someone who could not write, in a situation like this would be stressful. He looked back at the Camaro behind him, it was . . . well . . . used to be a nice car. Maybe they wished to keep it, but why? As a memory of how that young boy was killed? He shook his head. He had no business to go into other people's lives. If that was what they wished to do then that was their wish. He turned his attention back to the driver in front of him, who was obviously spacing out from the distant look in his eyes.

"Um, sir?" He watched as the driver brought his attention back to civilization. Though what he didn't know was that the driver in front of him, was having a conversation with the other drivers parked around him. Oh, and that he was actually a giant robot.

"Sir, I have no problem taking this car to wherever you wish. You did after all help with the derby. It would be the least I could do, I highly appreciate what the two of you did, it certainly made it go faster and a lot easier on some of us."

Optimus was thanking Primus and all of the human gods he read over the World Wide Web for giving the man in front of him a generous heart. Yes, he did like this planet.

**(Bangs head against desk multiple times)****I hate this chapter. I pretty much guessed/made stuff up on how they do things during an accident. So if something is false, which something might, then I'm sorry. OMG I had the hardest time explaining Bumblebees damage and I have no idea why, it didn't sound right for the longest time, so I just walked away . it isn't too bad is it?**

**Give me a break please, I'm only 18. I've seen the movie, a few episodes on youtube and wikipedia can only get you so far with information.** **So if anybody seems out of character, I'm sorry :( But please just roll with it, it's the best I can do lol.**

**Any tips on characters, plot or if you think of something that could be used in this story I will gladly put it in :) Just name it and I'll do my best with it. Especially with slang here! Lol, i...can not speak that hippity hoppity speech to save my life, I wear wranglers and deal with horses, enough said lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Sam/Mikaela Will/Sarah**

**And a huge, huge, HUGE, THANK YOU to MoonstarWorldfor giving me a few tips AND for getting me addicted to two shows called Code Blue and Trauma: Life in the ER. I swear they helped me write this chapter and the next one tremendously, and now I have something to look forward to on the t.v. (besides Transformers: Animated lol).**

**And sorry for any grammer mistakes, darn spell check doesn't get them all you know.**

0000000

Bumblebee felt a soft weight slump against his seats as he slowly pulled into status. He felt small, warm squishy things instantly run over his body, attacking the hinges of his doors. Yanking on them trying to pry them open. Why were they doing that?

Bumblebee gasped inwardly as images flashed through his memory bank. Leaving Sam's house to pick up his parents, the freeway, Barricade...the accident. He turned his attention to his interior and over to the drivers' seat. But he didn't see Sam there, instead, he saw him laying across his seats, not moving, not responsive...nothing.

"Shit! Sam!"

Bumblebee heard what sounded like Captain Lennox next to him, but he didn't look. He couldn't draw his attention away from the boy lying across his seats. The boy he swore to protect, swore that nothing bad would happen and that no harm would come to him. Bumblebee focused on Sam's face, his eyes were closed, and bruising had already started to take effect. Bumblebee noticed Sam only had a few lacerations from what he could tell from the stains on his shirt and pants. But the wet blotches were getting darker and bigger as the blood flowed out of his body. What caught his attention the most was one injury that he couldn't look away from. A large, deep gash on the left side of the boy's head was bleeding profusely; the blood ran down the side of Sam's face and onto the seats and dripped off the edge onto the floor board. Bumblebee could feel the boy's heartbeat, it was…slower than usual. Bumblebee tried speaking through the radio, trying to call out to Sam to wake up, to move, or do anything. He didn't care what it would be, just as long as he was alive. But no sound came through, he couldn't speak to Sam. Just like how Sam couldn't speak to him, his voice was gone again.

Bumblebee felt panic stir in his spark, he tried sending a signal to Optimus, but there was nothing. He tried opening the communication link but was met with silence. When Bumblebee lost his voice, he always found a way to communicate with others. Either through whistles and clicks, or the new radio he was introduced to, or just through body language. But he was now denied those things, he was so damaged he couldn't whistle or click, the radio was gone, and he couldn't move. Even with many others around him, Bumblebee never felt so alone before. He couldn't reach to his Sam, he couldn't help him, couldn't comfort him. He was left alone.

Left alone to watch his Sam die right in front of his optics.

"We have to get his kid out fast! Someone bring over the machine!"

Bumblebee heard a different voice now, he forced himself to draw his attention away from Sam and witness what was happening outside. He saw Captain Lennox standing on his drivers' side, staring at the body laying inside him. Worry and anticipation was written on the Captains face, Bumblebee felt his hand being placed upon his hood. He didn't know if it was for him, or if it was to steady the young man.

"The Jaws of Life kid."

What were those? Bumblebee tried going to the World Wide Web, but couldn't. All of his systems were down. He felt tired, he tried ignoring the waves of pain coursing through his body. His front end felt like it had been ripped off, his undercarriage felt as if a hole had been drilled right through. His rear end felt like he was blasted by one of Ironhides cannons, and his side...

Bumblebee groaned to himself, his side was numb.

Honks and sirens brought his attention to his left, where he saw his fellow comrades. Ratchet and Ironhide, behind them he saw Optimus, and Jazz was off to the side. He was glad they were there, he was relieved. Now someone could take care of Sam.

Sam...

Bumblebee felt ashamed, this was his entire fault. He should have been more careful, he should have paid more attention in front of him. He should have just cut off those other drivers, he should have found a way off the freeway sooner. Because of him Sam could be dying at this very moment. He was entrusted to protect Sam, to make sure no harm came his way. He was proud to be the guardian of the one who saved not one, but two races. If Sam was taken away from him, he didn't know what he would do. He would loose his friend, a friend he could almost call a brother.

He should have...

There were so many things Bumblebee should have done, if he did, this could have been avoided. But now that time was gone, and because of him he was watching his Sam die.

Bumblebee turned his attention to Ratchet after hearing his voice in the distance. "You must prevent them from using that device, there is a main energon line they will cut if they do."

Now he understood why he felt so tired. He was losing energon, just like how Sam was losing blood. If he could, Bumblebee would have chuckled. Of course he was loosing energon, it would be considered more than a miracle if he wasn't.

"Could they go around it?" Bumblebee knew the answer. It was no. He watched Ratchet's hologram speak with Captain Lennox.

"They will cut into smaller lines, Bumblebee has enough damaged lines as it is, any more and his spark could possibly go out."

It was already going out. If either one of them were to survive, Bumblebee wished for it to be Sam. Sam was so young, full of life and spirit. Bumblebee stopped, that's how the others saw him. Young, full of life. He guessed it made sense since he was the only known youngling left. It always made him sad to think of that, he knew so many his age before. Now, he was the only one. He was forced to grow up fast, take responsibility, take control. He tried to hide that spirited side of him as he got older, to prove to the others that he was just as strong as them. But sometimes he couldn't control it, and when he did catch on, it would be too late. He wished he could act the same way as before. When he was first put into the care of Optimus Prime and the others, he could be himself. He would play and run around and make mischief. And the others would play along too, they would laugh with him, play with him. He remembered how everyone used to toss him into the air and catch him as he was coming down. But then one day, just one day had changed it all. After that day, he had always been afraid to let the others see that side of him again, he wanted to prove to the others he had control, he could take responsibility, he was a fighter not a youngling anymore.

But with Sam, he could be himself, he wasn't afraid to be himself. For Sam acted just like he did, Sam never judged him. In fact, he laughed and played along with him. Bumblebee started to remember what it was like to be a free spirit again when he was with Sam.

Bumblebee closed his optics tightly, he knew he let the others down, he had that responsibility, he proved he could take control; he proved that he was strong. But then it all turned around, he blew it. He let this happen. He was still just a stupid youngling.

"Chief, we need your assistance sir!" Bumblebee didn't know why Optimus shouted that out. Was he speaking with the humans? Did they know of their existence here on Earth? Was it because of him? Did he blow their cover? Did they discover what he truly was?

Bumblebee felt two cold metal clasps attach to his body, he saw a few men stand behind one another, the one in front holding a strange device. He figured this was that 'Jaws of Life' device they were talking about earlier. Bumblebee did a small shiver, one that sent pain course through his body, he would hate to see that thing come to life.

"Ready?" The firefighter standing next to Bumblebee said.

Was he ready?

Bumblebee shut his optics as he watched the mans finger press on the trigger. He waited, waited for the feeling of cables and lines to be cut, waited to feel his energon run down his side and onto the pavement mixing in with what was already on the ground. But nothing came, no pain, no sound...nothing. He thought he heard the sound of metal and gears shifting, but he could have been mistaken. He was mistaken, why would the others choose now to tell him how disappointed they were in him? Where they trying to save him instead? Just to tell him later?

Bumblebee didn't wish to think that, he turned his attention back to Sam. He hadn't moved, hadn't made a sound...nothing. Why were they so interested on trying to cut his lines? Had they forgotten that he had someone with him? They had to get to Sam, time was running out. Why couldn't they open the-

Realization hit Bumblebee, he felt horrible, felt shame, felt embarrassed. His doors were locked. Because of him, Sam couldn't get help sooner. He unlocked his doors. Nobody moved around him, had they not heard the sound? He locked, and then unlocked again. There...he was able to grab their attention. Captain Lennox was the first. Bumblebee watched as he rushed over to his side, surprise and excitement written on his face. He started talking to the others, telling them to open the doors. But they were skeptical and unsure.

Bumblebee tried once more, he locked and then unlocked again. They finally heard it too. He felt hands grasp the handles on his doors and pulled. His door came off the latch, but didn't fully open. Bumblebee tried to help, but pain coursed through his body when he tried to move. But nothing prepared him when they pulled his door open completely. He shut his optics, trying to block out the pain, he could feel them crawling inside of him, touching his Sam.

"Bring a stretcher over here quick!"

Stretcher? Why do they need a stretcher? Were they going to hurt Sam?

Bumblebee opened his optics once more, watching as a long piece of hard material was brought over to his drivers' side. The man inside him, placed some sort of brace around Sam's neck. Bumblebee started to panic, he didn't understand. What was that device? He knew that humans transferred the air around them, known as oxygen, to their lungs inside of their bodies. He knew that in order for them to survive, the oxygen must past through tubes that were inside their neck. And if one was to block those tubes, oxygen would be denied, and if long enough the human would die. Bumblebee didn't understand, if they were here to help why are they harming his Sam? No...he couldn't let them do this. He was alive, he still needed to protect his Sam. If nobody was to help him then he would do it himself.

Bumblebee, painfully forced his door to close. He heard a yelp in surprise and pain come from the man inside him when his door collided with the mans leg. The others around him tried to push his door away, trying to free the mans leg, but they were having a difficult time.

But Bumblebee could only hold them off for so long, he was drained from the lack of energon running through his wires, his body felt numb and he felt like he was about to go into statis. He used all of his strength trying to keep his door closed, trying to keep them away from harming his Sam. But they won, and Bumblebee was ashamed once again. Was he so weak that he could not hold off the strength of humans?

Yes...he was.

They were able to keep his door open, they were able to pull his Sam out, and they were able to take his Sam away from him. All he could do was watch. He couldn't fight back, he couldn't take his Sam and run. Run away and hopefully Ratchet will be able to make things all better. He always did, he was the best.

'You break it, I'll remake it.'

That was his saying. He broke Sam, Ratchet would fix him. And Ratchet was there, he was here. Here at this site, here to help Sam. But they didn't take Sam to Ratchet, they were taking him to a different vehicle. A normal ambulance.

'No...no no no go to Ratchet. Take him to Ratchet, please, Primus take him to Ratchet.' Bumblebee prayed as he watched them carry Sam away. But nobody would hear him, he watched as Captain Lennox rushed over to the Medical Officer. He saw Ratchet speak, but he couldn't hear the words. All he saw was Captain Lennox returning to Sam's side, he got into the ambulance as well and drove away.

Bumblebee kept his optics trained on the ambulance until he could no longer. He wanted to follow, oh how he wished he could follow.

"Well this thing is totaled, shame too, it was a nice car. I wonder how a boy that age got a hold of something this sweet." Bumblebee felt the man next to him kick his tire, treating him like he was a piece of scrap metal. He felt the man starting to wrap the chain around his busted front end.

So...he was to be dragged like scrap metal too.

The roar of an engine caught everyone's attention, Bumblebee saw his commander, Optimus Prime come forward. He saw his hologram sitting in the driver side seat, looking at the men that surrounded his busted up frame.

"We'll take that." Bumblebee didn't know if he was to be happy or sad. Happy that the ones closest to him were at his side, or sad to know their disappointment later. He awaited the answer of the ones around him.

"Sir, all vehicles are to be taken to get impounded. But if you wish to take this vehicle we will need you to sign a few papers."

Bumblebee sighed inwardly. This wasn't good, not good at all. Bumblebee heard Optimus explain to the man about the situation.

"Well then sir, I'm afraid that is a problem. If you cannot sign these papers then the car will be taken to the impound."

Bumblebee didn't know what to think as he watched the firefighter next to him leave. He looked exhausted and he had a vibe around himself that said he didn't wish to discuss anything further. Bumblebee watched as he walked past Optimus and towards the Fire Trucks that were parked in the back. A small, round orange object was placed on the side step up of the truck he stopped in front of. Gatorade was in bold green letters across the front, he watched as the man removed a small white cup looking thing that was positioned next to the round orange object. He brought the edge of it to the bottom of the orange object and pressed what looked to be a white button. After a few moments he brought the cup to his lips and tilted his head back until the cup was once again empty. He refilled it, and then walked away out of view.

Bumblebee felt someone watching him, he turned his attention to a different man, one who was wearing more casual clothing than the others. He was older, old dirt and grease covered his arms and were under his fingernails. Bumblebee guessed this was the one to tow him to the impound. But then he said something, something that caught the Camaro off guard.

"Sir, I have no problem taking this car to wherever you wish. You did after all help with the derby. It would be the least I could do, I highly appreciate what the two of you did, it certainly made it go faster and a lot easier on some of us."

Bumblebee watched Optimus, the holograms eyes lit up slightly before going back to their original stage.

"That would be highly appreciated, thank you sir, for your kindness." The man smiled up at Optimus.

"All of the cars have been loaded up besides this one, so I could take it now if you wish."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. How far are you planning on going?" Optimus said.

"Well so long as it's not out of state." The man said, laughing a bit afterwards. "Where are we going anyways?"

"We'll-

Optimus stopped. They didn't necessarily have a base of operations yet, nor even a place to settle. They usually stayed up at the look out or visit Captain Lennox and his family at their farm. Sam wanted them to stay at his place but the backyard, power lines, and parents were an issue. He quickly made up his mind, he was hoping Sarah wouldn't mind the sudden move in.

"We have a place north, just outside of Tranquility."

The tow truck driver smiled. "Well then that's fine, my own house is in the same direction, so at least I won't have to turn around and go the opposite way. The loading should only take a sec." The man turned around and walked over to his own truck, getting ready to position it in front of the beat up Camaro.

_"Ironhide."_

_"Yes Optimus?"_

_"Do you think Sarah and William would mind if we used their place to help Bumblebee?"_

Ironhide thought for a moment. _"I believe William wouldn't mind sir, but I am unsure about Sarah. She can be unpredictable and confusing. She has what I believe Will said are called 'mud swine's'_.

Ratchet looked over at his friend. _"I believe the word is, 'mood swing.'"_

Jazz laughed. "_Man, you were way off."_

_"Shut up Jazz!"_

Bumblebee remained quiet while he listened in on the conversation between Optimus and the dirty human. Well, it really wasn't much of an option to stay quiet he guessed. He thought over his commanders words. The only place he knew outside of Tranquility was the Lennox farm where Ironhide had taken a liking to. He was in charge of the Lennox family after becoming acquainted with William after Mission City. Bumblebee guessed he would never understand why his trigger happy friend had taken a liking to getting up at odd hours of the night and taking William and Sarah's sparkling out on rides to help her fall back to sleep. He wouldn't be able to do it, like Sam, he preferred to sleep in. He had a schedule to keep, wake up a few minutes before Sam to make it seem like he was waiting hours like a good noble guardian. Though he guessed Sam figured him out this morning.

Bumblebee watched as another vehicle was placed in front of him. He tried to think of the name of this particular vehicle. A...two took? No, it was a...a...tower...pulling vehicle. Bumblebee gave up after a few moments, wishing he had the World Wide Web to make it easier. This planet had too many names for certain things, and some names were long too. He didn't see the point in it sometimes.

Bumblebee watched as the same man from before climbed out of the drivers' side, he walked to the back of his vehicle and pulled out a long chain with a hook at the end. He came over to Bumblebee's front end, but stopped. He looked over the damage, scratching his head. He then walked to the back and looked at his damaged rear end.

'If you take a picture it'll last longer.' Bumblebee thought, he couldn't help it. He was in pain, and pain makes you do and say odd things sometimes. This was one of them. Oh how he loved Earth sayings, they were so odd yet highly amusing.

The human walked back to his truck, putting the cable back and climbed into the drivers' side and started his vehicle back up. He, this time pulled around to Bumblebees rear where there was less damage. The man stopped, turned off his vehicle and climbed out, he re-grabbed the cable and this time he was able to hook the end to the vehicle. The front end was so damaged he couldn't find a safe place where the hook would stay in place when loading the car onto his truck.

Optimus and the others kept a close watch on the man working around Bumblebee. Ratchet cringed at seeing all the damage. He wasn't upset with all the work he had to do, far from it. He was more worried about the youngling in front of him. Ironhide kept his optics trained on the man in front of him, he didn't even blink, afraid he would miss something, something that could cause Bumblebee more harm. He watched as the man walked back to the end of his truck, he then pressed a green button that shot off this high pitched, awful noise. This startled Ironhide, he was about ready to dive in there, transformed or not, and get Bumblebee away from that human.

_"Ironhide, stay put." _Optimus said over the link.  
_  
"But-_

"Look."

Ironhide did what he was told, no harm was coming to Bumblebee. He watched as the alt mode of the youngling roll backwards, making it's way towards the truck. The cable hauled the beaten up Camaro onto the slanted platform, once all four tires were securely strapped down, the driver pushed a different button. This time, the platform started to straighten itself up and level out, putting all of the weight back onto the main rear axle.

The man turned back to face the Autobots. "Okay, ready when you are."

Optimus started his engine and so did the others. With the pile up cleared, they were able to make their way down the empty freeway and off the nearest exit. Optimus was leading the way followed by the tow truck carrying Bumblebee. The other three though were having a difficult time.

"_Ironhide move!"_

"_You can scan him behind me!"_

"_I can't scan anything with your fat aft in the way!"_

Jazz dodged in front of Ironhide, so that he was behind Bumblebee._ "How bout' I be up front an' Hide in the back?"_

"_Oh like in pit that will happen!" _

"_I rank ya!"_

"_Yeah and?" _Ironhide swerved to the right, trying to force Jazz off the road and behind him.

"_If anybody gets hurt I'm not fixing you!" _Ratchet yelled, pulling in front of Ironhide.

"_You almost hit me!"_

"_Deal with it!"_

"_Hey that's ma lil' bee up there! Move it!"_Jazz sped in between the Hummer and Topkick taking the lead.

The tow truck driver glanced in his mirrors every five seconds. The vehicles behind him were making him extremely nervous with their absurd driving. The drivers were incredibly good if he must say so. They were so close to hitting each other it made it seem that the vehicles themselves were in control.

"_Oh for Primus sake! Ratchet you're behind Bumblebee, Jazz you're next and Ironhide take up the rear! No complaining!"_

"_But Optimus!"_

"_NO! It will be that order, not another word from any of you until we get to the Lennox farm, and that's final."_

The tow truck driver watched as the three vehicles finally set on an order and quickly moved into place. And when he meant quickly he meant quickly. But unfortunately for Bumblebee, he never witnessed the fiasco that took place in front of him. For he now understood why a car ride would always put a sparkling to sleep.

0000000

"Unit twenty-three what is your ETA?"

Will heard the radio from the front dash board. He was seated in the back of the ambulance, having made the decision to go with Sam and stay with him, than stay with the Autobots. He knew they could take care of things, they knew he needed to be with Sam. This boy has done so much, and yet lived so little. Will became close to the boy, after the battle of Mission City, he looked after him like he was a son. They both, held a very deep respect, and a very deep friendship in their hearts. Everyone who was involved in the battle, Autobots included, held that same respect and friendship for one another. The battle brought them closer. Will had thought this over many times, and always came with the same conclusion. He was glad he was involved, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't have had the chance to live life the way he was now. But right now, now at this very moment, it all could change. Sam was the one who brought them all together, if they lost Sam…if they lost Bumblebee...

"ETA twenty minutes. I have an eighteen year old boy in critical condition with a severe head injury..." Will didn't hear any more of what the passenger was saying, he couldn't. His mind went numb, his heart felt as if it stopped completely. He kept his eyes on Sam, his heart going out to the boy as he watched the paramedics wrapped Sam's head to stop the bleeding, they inserted I.V's into this veins, liquid going down the tubes to help keep his heart going.

It felt like hours until they finally reached the hospital. Will climbed out first and was met with the doctors and nurses of the hospital. He quickly turned around and watched as they unloaded the unconscious boy; he stayed by his side the whole time.

"You're going to be okay Sam, just hang in there." Will whispered in the boys' ear, hoping that if Sam was conscious he would hear his voice and have hope. Hope to survive and pull through for the ones he loved and those that loved him in return. Will walked with Sam into the hospital and he stayed by his side until he was stopped by the double door and could go no further.

000000

The paramedics and nurses pushed Sam through the hallway of the hospital, stopping and turning into the emergency room where the leading trauma team was waiting.

"What do we have?" The doctor yelled as he saw the last patient from the crash enter the emergency room.

"We have an eighteen year old boy with severe head trauma. He was the last one removed from the scene." The nurses started to cut Sam's clothes away as the paramedic filled them in on the condition on the boy they were working on. Two doctors were carefully unwrapping Sam's head and see to the damage. One of the doctors pulled out a small light and shined it into Sam's eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Sam."

"Sam? Sam my name is Dr. Hardeman can you hear me?" He got no response.

"His heart rate is low."

"Alright I want an I.V. going with atropine. What are his other injuries?

"We have a broken collar bone and broken left shoulder." Dr. Hardeman turned his attention to the boy's chest. Bruising and swelling had already taken place where the seat belt had been once before. Dr. Hardeman looked closer and saw the imprint of the seat belt had started to show up, possibly breaking a few ribs. But there was nothing he could do about it, ribs were supposed to mend on their own.

"We have a possible broken pelvis." The doctor nodded his head after seeing the area himself.

"Alright let's get this boy in for scans stat. Send him in to get a C.A.T. and have the M.R,I. ready.

00000

Will stood in the middle of the hall, staring at the now shut double doors that led into the emergency room. He didn't care if others were staring at him, wondering why he was standing in the middle of the hall. All he could think about was if Sam was going to pull through, he had to pull through. For his friends, his family and for Bumblebee.

"Sir?" Will turned his attention to a nurse standing by his side. She had a kind face, but he could see the lines of stress forming around her eyes and mouth, which made her look twice as old than what she really was. "Are you family? With the boy that just came in that is."

Will shook his head. "No, but you could say close to it."

The nurse nodded her head; she then guided Will over to the seating area to wait for the news. It was then, that he noticed the seating room was not empty. The seats were full, and so were the hall ways, they were filled with the family members and loved ones to the others that were involved in the crash. Will saw both young and old, wife's holding their children, who were crying to see their fathers. Grandparents holding each other awaiting the news of their own child, and many others who were either siblings or close friends. With a heavy sigh, Will walked up to the counter and asked to use the phone.

**Not as long as the others but it's a start lol. Again I am sorry for the late update, I hope I haven't lost too many reviewers crosses fingers To Kill or not to kill...that is the question at hand. I've already made up my mind on this one but i just want to know others opinions :) Question! For some odd reason, it appears i can only update a chapter with so many words or else it won't show up, anybody else having this problem? **


End file.
